The Way It Was Meant To Be
by GleeFanForever-CJ
Summary: (M for abuse - be warned for that). Blaine never thought anyone could love him, and even when Kurt came along it didn't stop his thinking. With his dad abusing him, he keeps hurting himself and thinking Kurt is ashamed. Will things go too far for Blaine? How will Kurt react when he sees Blaine's scars not only from him, but also his dad.
1. Chapter 1

1

Blaine was lying on his bed in his room, crying; bleeding. He had just ran upstairs and burst into tears, slamming the door behind him. The way he felt, he just wanted it all to end. Blaine didn't understand why this was happening to him. It wasn't his choice that he was gay, but his father insisted it was, and that he needed to change his sexuality.

_Doesn't he understand?_ Blaine thought. _If I could choose to be loved by my own father, I would. Why would I want this? _Blaine ran into the bathroom, avoiding going anywhere near his family – his mother didn't care about how this was making him feel. He locked the door to the bathroom, and slumped to the floor, hands covering his face as he cried into them. He waited a few minutes, before moving the bathroom cupboard and opened it, shaking. He opened the packet of razors, his mothers, and took one out. He laid it on the floor, and took off his shirt, revealing his previous scars placed on his arms, chest and shoulders. This was the side of him Kurt never saw.

He took the blade off the floor, and raised it to his bare skin, just below the latest scars – which were getting closer and closer to the bottom of his wrist. In one sharp movement, Blaine cut his arm again, just like he had done the previous night. He continued, until the blood was pouring down his arm, while feeling like he was going to pass out. It had been just over half an hour, and Blaine put his shirt back on, wiped the tears from his eyes and unlocked the door. He walked out and acted like nothing had happened, just like he did every night. Nothing would ever change, not with Kurt, not even if his mother started to care about the actions her husband was acting out on his own son. Blaine went into his bedroom, and fell asleep, trying to forget about everything before it happened again the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Blaine walked into school the next morning where his ankle length jeans and long sleeved jumper – which were obviously clashing – with a gigantic grin on his face, just like he did every, tiring and adequate day. He stumbled to his locker, after tripping over an athlete's foot, who then proceeded to high-five his friends. Blaine rolled his eyes and kept his head high – he was used to doing that now. He reached his locker, put in his combination and opened, staring longingly at the image of Kurt on the inside. Kurt was the only person in his life that could make him happy – but Kurt didn't know that. The way he cared for everything Blaine did made him feel so warm and cosy inside! No one else could have that effect on him – no matter how much he adored his friends in glee club, none of them made him feel the way Kurt did.

Kurt was his boyfriend. That was hard to get over. Blaine admired him, idolized him, looked up to him, for all that crap he was put through and now – look how strong he is! Blaine wished he could be half the man Kurt was, but he knew that would never happen. Everyone in his family hated him.

'Hey!' Kurt shouted from down the hall, catching Blaine by surprise and taking him out of his thoughts.

'Hi.' Blaine said, as he hugged Kurt and collected his books from his locker.

'How was your night last night?' Kurt asked him, leaning against the lockers.

'Normal. Boring. Consisted of… homework, TV, the usual.' He felt so bad lying to Kurt, but what was he meant to do? He'd be so ashamed if he found out.

'You should have called me! We could've had…' Kurt paused, turning into Blaine's ear and whispering, 'fun.' Kurt grinned as he saw the pleasure that was on Blaine's face, and laughed at him.

'Don't do that!' Blaine said, laughing at himself but also feeling flushed.

'Anyway,' Kurt continued, 'I've got to go get my stuff but I'll see you in Glee?'

'Yep, you know it!' Blaine was still laughing at Kurt's comment, but as soon as Kurt was gone he was stuck in his thoughts again. He tried so hard to shake it out of his head, but they wouldn't budge. The little voices of his father constantly tormenting him. It was as if he'd never get away from his father – which probably terrified him the most.

The bell rang, alarming Blaine and reminding him he was at school – which certainly didn't help him cheer up. He closed his leather bag and walked to home room, where he sat and did nothing. Sam made effort to try and talk to him, but Blaine wasn't in the mood today. It was as if he'd suddenly lost his spark, lost the momentum that everyone supposedly loved about him…


End file.
